Falling tears but a smile still on her face
by Renewed
Summary: Fuji and Tezuka has been married for 4 years and have a son. What happens when Eiji suspects Tezuka for having an affair? tezufuji, Golden Pair and other pairings[COMPLETED]
1. Friends and suspicion

Fuji-chan: I hope you like this story. Fuji has to be a woman though the name is the same. You'll know why. It's nearly a reflection of my life.

Tezuka and Fuji has been married for 4 years. They have a son who is three years old. They were usually expected to be a unbreakable couple. The couple who will be happy forever and ever. But sometimes, things don't seem to be what you think.

Everything was wonderful. Life was like a dream. A dream you don't want to wake up from. Fuji, or now Mrs. Tezuka, was preparing breakfast for Tezuka and their little boy. It nearly seem like the house has twins as the little three year old look like his father except for his eyes which was like his mother's.

As expected every morning, Tezuka will carry Tezuka junior to the table. The baby always wakes up when his father is changing in the master bedroom. Tezuka will eat his bread and butter for 15 minutes and then walk to work as their house was near it. Tezuka junior will just stare at his father without caring about the food on the table. When his father's out, he'll then start staring at his mother who would smile at him and then he would start eating his breakfast.

But this time it was different.

Tezuka set the boy in his seat, took his bread and waved goodbye to his son who waved dumbly back at him. When Syusuke was about to say goodbye, the door just slammed shut. 'Bye.' Syusuke whispered to no one as she started to get ready for work.

Syusuke was working in Seigaku Junior High. That was where she first met Tezuka. Her friends Mrs. Oishi (Eiji), Saeki and Inui were her colleagues and friends there. The teenagers there were very rebellious. Well, not until Syusuke opened her eyes and glared at the whole class which seemed to have frozen all of a sudden.

Today was quite interesting. All she did was walked into the classroom and the noisy class which can wake the dead went to as silent as a cemetery. Class 3-6. It used to be the class she studied with Eiji. But she was only relieving this class, for the next 6 months. 'Class. Your form teacher, Mrs. Eiji Oishi, is on maternity leave so I'll be your relief teacher. I hope will cooperate with one another. Isn't that great?' Syusuke smiled while the class shivered. They heard about the last person who crossed her. Some said he pissed blood for sometime while others think that he was traumatized by Syusuke's sadistic side that he was in the mental hospital.

The day went on and for the first when the bell rang for school is over, Syusuke saw how fast the class ran out of the classroom. 'Seigaku have pretty good athletes.' Syusuke chuckled as she picked her stuff and hurried to the Oishis residence.

Saeki drove her there and both went to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a short haired woman. She looked as if she was 15 years old and her stomach was quite big. 'Nya! Fuji! Saeki! You're here! Uwaaaaaaa I'm so bored. Thanks for coming nya!' the hyperactive woman said as she let Syusuke and Saeki in. 'Eiji, I'm Tezuka now. So you can't call me with my maiden name. Call me Syusuke. Tezuka sounds like you're talking to Kunimitsu.' Syusuke said as she sat down followed by Saeki who sat down next to her.

'Hoi! Gomen! Bad habits die hard nya!' Eiji said as she served them tea and cookies, with some help from Saeki so as not to hurt herself. 'So how were the scans?' Saeki asked as he sipped his tea. 'Oishi said that I am going to have a healthy baby. He still wants me to stay at home and not go out or I'll get sick.' Eiji said as she sweatdropped at the time when Oishi wouldn't let her out of the house and thought about putting locks on the doors and installing cameras to observe her.

'Personally, I think Oishi should not worry too much.' Saeki said after hearing about the events happening in the household. 'Can't blame him. Remember the time you tried to do acrobats to get the last cookie in the teachers' lounge?' Syusuke said as she bit on the cookie. 'My stomach wasn't even big!' Eiji argued. 'Eiji, you're nearly a month pregnant. The teachers were so worried that they gave you their cookies instead!' Syusuke countered and Saeki laughed at the memory. All the teachers gave up their cookies to Eiji until it can form a tower to cover Eiji's face! 'That's the advantage of being pregnant. People give up food to you. The disadvantage is………………..'

RING!!!!

'Your worried husband calls you every half an hour.' Eiji sighed as she picked up the phone. 'Hi Oishi. No, I'm fine. Really! Syusuke and Saeki are here too. Yes, I'll not do any acrobatic stunts in the house. Of course! I've been doing that for 5 months now! Nya ok. Have a good time at work!' Eiji hung up the phone and raised her eyebrows at the laughing duo. 'See what I mean.' Eiji sighed. More laughter and Eiji pouted. Stupid Syuichiro for making her pregnant.

Soon the tea ran out and Saeki, being a gentleman and all, went to make more tea. 'Kojiroh is such a gentleman.' Syusuke chuckled before realizing Eiji was giving her a very serious face. 'What's the matter?' Syusuke asked. The red haired never get serious unless there's something very wrong. 'Syusuke, has Tezuka been acting oddly lately nya?' Eiji asked in the most serious tone Syusuke ever heard. 'He has been rushing off to work lately and he was arriving back later then usual as there's a big situation in the company.' Syusuke recalled.

'Yesterday, I was watching TV. The afternoon news showed Tezuka's company. A woman was holding Tezuka in a not so friendly manner. When I was in the bedroom reading, I looked out of the window and saw the same woman with Tezuka.' Eiji said to a now eyes wide open Syusuke. 'Maybe they are discussing business? He does have some female partners you know.' Syusuke said. She doesn't want to believe that Tezuka was doing something behind her back.

'Syusuke, if they were partners, her hand wouldn't be on Tezuka's thigh and Tezuka wouldn't be giving her that rare smile he usually gives you.' Eiji said as she got ready some tissues when she saw her best friend's eyes having crocodile tears. 'Syusuke, I think Tezuka is having an affair.' Eiji said as teas fell.

Fuji-Chan: Yup. Like I said, this is slightly like my family situation and stay tune for the next chapter.


	2. Broken wings and tears

Chapter 2

Syusuke sat by the bedside of her son, Kunishiro. She wasn't in a very good mood today and she seemed to be quite off from Saeki's opinion. Syusuke remembered the talk she used to have with her sister on the day she was getting married.

4 years ago………………………………

'Yumiko walked into the bedroom where her beloved sister, Syusuke, was in. 'My,my, my sister is all grown up. If were wondering, you are going to have a rough night tonight with Tezuka.' Yumiko chuckled as her sister's face reddened with embarrassment. 'Nee-chan! Is that what you say to everyone who is getting married?' Syusuke pouted as she playfully throw a pillow at her sister.

'Wow. It's weird. I'm the oldest and you're getting married. So what is your wish for your marriage?' Yumiko asked as she made sure every single detail of her little sister's wedding dress was perfect. 'That the family me and Kunimitsu are going to have is a happy one.' Syusuke said with a bright smile. 'Even if it meant I have to give up everything I have or I'll get hurt in the process, just long as they are happy.'

Flashback over…………………

Syusuke stayed up waiting for Tezuka. She at the three-year-old's side all the way. Syusuke was wondering what kind of sweet dreams the child was having. The child was smiling throughout the whole time. 'Let it be a dream that wouldn't lead him to sadness.' Syusuke whispered to Kami-sama as a little tear fell from the beautiful ocean blue eyes.

It was already 4am and Tezuka still wasn't back yet. Syusuke kept waiting. There were no calls. The office was closed at midnight according to Tezuka's boss. As hours passed, Syusuke's tears and a piece of her heart fell. That's when memories of her childhood came back.

When Syusuke was 14, everyone was always praising her. A tensai has been born into the family, they said. Syusuke was closer to Yuuta who was a year younger than her. Everywhere they go, even to the playground, her nickname 'Tensai' would be heard. Yuuta on the other hand, was questioned.

'Why can't you be more like your sister?'

'Her physical strength is far better than you and yet you're a boy! You should be protecting her not the other way around!!'

As Syusuke's birthday was always on a leap year, the family would celebrate his birthday on the 28th of February. On that night, Yuuta was giving his gift to Syusuke when he dropped the present on the floor in a cruel manner. 'That is what I think of you!' Yuuta yelled at his elder sister as he ran to his room while Syusuke picked up the broken gift. She lifted it out of the box. The used to be an angel made of crystals was now an angel which had broken wings.

A broken pair of wings that represented her relationship with her younger brother broken.

The blood coming from the hands holding the broken crystals fell just like how the broken crystal wings fell. The wound didn't hurt as badly as Syusuke's heart was.

End of flashback……………………………

It was lucky that it was a Saturday so Syusuke didn't have to go to work. It was nearing 5.45am. She decided to turn in. Why was Tezuka not home at the time he always was? She fell onto the bed and sighed. Suddenly, she heard the front door open. Syusuke quickly covered the blanket over herself and pretended to sleep. Soon, Tezuka entered the room. Through Syusuke's looked-as-if-they-were-actually-closed eyes, Tezuka seemed to have had a good sleep.

Tezuka looked at the seemed-to-be-asleep- Syusuke for a second before he changed out of his working clothes into his pajamas. He then slowly and quietly slipped into bed next to Syusuke. The arms that were always around her waist weren't there where they were supposed to be. It has been like this for a week already.

Syusuke started to cry inside.

It wasn't a good day for her. When she was about to doze off, the alarm clock rang. Syusuke got out of bed and was greeted by a rushing Tezuka. She smiled even when she was crying inside. 'Where are you going, Kunimitsu?' she asked quietly but enough for Tezuka to hear her. 'Have a client today! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!' Tezuka grunted before grabbing his suit case and rushing out of the house.

Like what has been happening recently, Syusuke didn't get to say goodbye to her husband. Her mask practically dropped when the door closed. She slumped down to her knees. Syusuke was too tired for the day. She walked into her room and fell back into a deep slumber, until she heard Kunishiro crying.

At Saeki's side…………………….

Saeki decided to take a jog for the day. He just went to Eiji's place. Apparently, Eiji was grounded for trying to go out to get the morning newspaper. Oishi even said that the newspaper man was too busy looking at Eiji instead of handing her the morning newspaper. Eiji was whining that the was bored to death and said that sooner or later she would be having the fear of enclosed areas as she is like a trapped cat in a cage.

He later thought about the visit he made with Syusuke……………………………..

Syusuke made her way to the toilet. As she walked past Saeki, Saeki sensed something wrong. 'Eiji, what happen to Syusuke?' he asked as he sat the tea down. 'I told her my opinion on what Tezuka has been doing, nya.' Saeki sat up straight. 'Eiji! We were supposed to keep this to ourselves!' 'I know! But I feel bad and she is one of my best friends! I would burst if I don't tell her!' Eiji exclaimed.

Saeki laid back and sighed. 'Well, why don't you be there for her all the way?' Saeki turned to Eiji who gave him a smile. 'You love her don't you? I remembered when they took the vows; a tear fell from your eyes. I should know since it fell onto my hand.' Eiji said with a very caring look while Saeki looked down at his tea. 'You know her way better than I do. You were after all her childhood friend. Please, for Syusuke's sake, be her pillar of strength until we sort this out.'

End of memory…………………………..

'Be her pillar of strength.' Eiji's words echoed in his head as he jogged. He felt like crying again. Eiji was right. He was in love with Syusuke ever since they were kids. Syusuke was kind and gentle. She sometimes loves to play pranks on people. 'All I wish is for Syusuke to find happiness. Even if it meant losing her.' Saeki thought as a picture of a smiling Syusuke entered his head.

He was about to turn to a corner away from the park when he spotted Tezuka rushing into the park. 'What's Tezuka in a hurry about?' Saeki thought as he ran into the park after him. Saeki hid behind a tree. 'Could Tezuka really be having an affair behind Syusuke's back?' Saeki thought. Suddenly, a greenish-black lady ran to Tezuka and gave him a hug. Tezuka smiled his rare smile at her when she gave him a tiny peck on the lips before they walked off into the further part of the park. As they walked, cherry blossoms fell. Saeki stood partially out of his hiding place. Shocked. His fist clenched and shaking violently due to anger. Little did he know that Syusuke was behind him, smiling, yet a tear rolled down her cheek.

Fuji-chan: I can't believe it! Most of my favourite authors reviewed! I'm so happy! They revealed this crappy piece of junk! (cries for joy) It was hard as I didn't know much about the situation. Thanks you guys! Too bad there's something wrong with my computer. I can't enter anything with buttons so I can't put you guys in my favourite authors or stories list. Forgive me!

I'll continue next time. I'm 9th grade! I might take a long time to reveal since in Singapore, Secondary three (15 year olds) have to study hard as 70 of our major exams is this year. I will tell you more about Singapore's study system if you want. Guess who is the mystery lady and vote for who you want to go with Syusuke. Tezuka or Saeki? Read and review!


	3. New addition to the Oishi family

Chapter 3

Eiji sat in her bedroom, bored………………to death. Syusuke and Saeki wouldn't be at her house until the afternoon. Eiji stared at the alarm clock beside her bed. 'I'm so bored that I keep staring at the clock every 5 seconds.' Eiji thought and sighed. The baby was due in two months time. Oishi, who used to be called mother of Seigaku, was as worried as ever.

Eiji finally let out an angry growl and walked to the living room. 'I wonder how Syusuke is coping with this?' she thought as she played the tape that she recorded. It was the news. Tezuka's company has been the top rating company in the whole of Japan. The screen was scanning through the people working there. They later showed the project manager, Tezuka Kunimitsu. A lady with greenish black hair had encircled her arms around his waist. Eiji felt a bit uncomfortable.

She finally got up and changed the tape to a comedy. 'I hope Syusuke is okay.' She thought before she started laughing at the jokes in the comedy. That's Eiji for you.

In school………………………………………..

Syusuke made sure her personal problems didn't affect her work. So class went on as usually………………………………….unfortunately. The class was playing a game which was that if you got the question wrong, you get a cross on your face. Nearly half the population of guys in the class walked out of the classroom after school with marker on their faces.

Saeki later drove her to pick up Kunishiro before going to Eiji's house. When they were about to ring the door bell, they heard a soft cry. Exchanging glances, Saeki and Syusuke tried to force through the door. When the door opened, they found Eiji lying on the floor, her water bag has burst.

'Saeki, carry her to the car, we've got to get her to the hospital!' Syusuke said as she dialed Oishi's mobile phone on her cell phone. 'Hello?' 'Oishi! Syusuke here! Eiji's water bag has burst!' 'What?! The baby wasn't suppose to be due till 2 months later?!' 'I know and we are now sending her to the hospital!' 'We? Who's with you and Eiji?' 'Saeki! I have to go! I'll send Eiji to the hospital with Saeki!' 'Ok! Ok! I'll be waiting for you guys!' Syusuke off her mobile phone and sat at the back seat to comfort Eiji. Eiji was practically screaming now.

As Saeki drove to the hospital, Eiji held onto Syusuke's hands like a life line. The pain was blinding her vision with tears. 'Breathe in deeply! Come on Eiji! Breathe!' 'That's what I'm doing!!!' Eiji screamed before she cried out again in pain. 'Really. Are all women like this when they give birth?' Saeki thought and frowned as the screaming and crying was making his eyes twitch.

'Godmom, hang on.' Kunishiro chirped before receiving a struggled smile from Eiji. 'Thank you Kunishiro. I would if I wasn't in so much pain.' Eiji said sweetly before going back to her crying. Saeki sweatdropped. 'I have a feeling that was influenced by Syusuke.'

At the hospital……………………………….(delivery room)

As Oishi wasn't experienced at delivering a baby, his superior was going to do it. Eiji held onto Oishi's and Syusuke's hands tightly until you would think that there is no blood circulating in their hands. 'Syuichiro! I want to divorce you!' Eiji cried as she tried her best to push the baby out. Her statement shocked everyone. 'Huh? Why?' Oishi said, a bit heartbroken. 'If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be pregnant! I don't want to be in pain!!!!' Eiji cried as she tightened the grip on her best friend's hand and her husband's hand.

The people in the room all facefaulted and sweatdropped. 'That's a rare breed of wives we saw this week.' A nurse whispered to another as they served the meals.

Finally the baby came out. Everyone sighed in relief, especially Syusuke and Oishi, who were trying to get blood into their hands. 'Are you okay, Eiji?' Oishi asked as he stroked her face with the back of his hand. 'Nya. I'm so exhausted.' Eiji said. 'Well, that's no good because we got to get ready for the next one.' The superior said.

Everyone's eyes popped out of their sockets. 'Excuse me. Get ready for another what?!' Oishi asked. Eiji gripped onto his hand again. 'The next baby. You have twins Oishi.' At that, Oishi fainted. 'Syuichiro!!! I'm supposed to be the one who fainted!!!' Eiji yelled at the unconscious Oishi.

'You didn't know? This has never happened before.' The superior said, surprised. 'Well now it did, didn't it?' Syusuke said politely with her eyes opened. 'How could you not know about this?' the superior said. 'All I know was that there were two heartbeats. I thought is it was just me and the baby's. Then they said the heartbeat was strong and I thought good since I am having a baby nya!' Eiji said before the pain came back again. Everyone sweatdropped.

'At least we know now right?' Saeki said before Eiji yanked his hand as squeezed it. Saeki bit on his lips. How can Oishi and Sysusuke stand it? This was like trying to break his bones!!! When the child was delivered, Oishi accompanied Eiji to her room. Syusuke, Kunishiro and Saeki walked to the canteen to eat.

Seeing Eiji giving birth brought back lots of memories………………………………..

Tezuka carried Syusuke to the hospital. Syusuke was crying and blood was all over her. While walking down the stairs together, a group of teenagers ran past them and accidentally pushed Syusuke down. She was 7 moths pregnant. It was lucky they were in the hospital, visiting Tezuka's father who had broke his leg.

Tezuka was panicking as more blood dripped onto the floor. Syusuke can hardly see Tezuka's face. All of a sudden everything was black. When she woke up, she saw Tzuka at her bedside asleep. On the other side of her bed, she saw a little baby boy sleeping soundly in his bed. Syusuke smiled and kissed Tezuka's forehead. He saved two lives. 'Thank you Kunimitsu.' She whispered before falling back asleep with an am around her husband………………………………………………………………………………..

The memories stopped there. Syusuke smiled gently as she watched Saeki and Kunishio play 'poke me'. Apparently, Kunishiro started it first. It was quite amusing seeing a grown man poking a 3year old boy. She chuckled. Then she suddenly thought about Tezuka and that lady. She mentally shook her head and sighed. 'I really want to believe Kunimitsu isn't betraying me.' Then she had a flash of the lady brushing her lips against Tezuka's and Tezuka smiling. 'But do I believe what I see or not?' A piece of Syusuke's heart fell into a sea of darkness.

Fuji-Chan: I hope you don't mind if I used some scenes from Friends Season 10. The divorce part was from Phua Chu Kang.People from Singapore should know this. I got so much homework!!!! Read and Review!!!


	4. Dream on

Chapter 4

'Kunimitsu!! Kunimitsu!!!!!' Syusuke was running in a forest. She had no idea how she got there but all she know was that Tezuka was close by. 'Kunimitsu!!! Where are you?!!!! Answer me!!!' Syusuke shouted before she spotted the man she was looking for three metres away from her, facing his back at her.

'Thank goodness I've found you.' Syusuke cried out to him with tears in her eyes. Tezuka didn't turn around. 'Kunimitsu? Kunimitsu, I'm right here!' Syusuke ran to Tezuka and put her hand onto Tezuka's shoulder. The hand just went right through Tezuka. 'What's happening?!!!" Syusuke panicked as her hands kept going right through Tezuka.

'Kunimitsu!!!!!'

Another woman's voice was heard. Syusuke and Tezuka turned around to see the greenish haired woman. She was holding onto Kunishiro's hand. 'Kunishiro?' Syusuke whispered as Tezuka smiled softly and ran to the lady and Kunishiro. Kunishiro looked so………………….happy. Everyone's smiling. No one can see Syusuke. 'Even Kunishiro is happy with that woman? I'm not fit to be Kunimitsu's wife as well as Kunishiro's mother? Is that what you are trying to tell me, Kami-sama?' Syusuke thought as she watched the two people that she loved walked away with a woman. A piece of Syusuke heart fell into the sea of darkness.

Syusuke woke up. She looked at her digital alarm clock at her bedside and found out that it was 4a.m. in the morning. She turned and saw Tezuka snoozing soundly by her side. She closed her eyes slowly and walked out of the room quietly as not to wake up Tezuka.

The bathroom door opened and the lights flickered on. Syusuke looked at herself in the mirror. She had small bags under her eyes and she looked pale. 'I wonder if Kunimitsu notice this? Then again, does he even care anymore?' she thought as she put on some makeup the cover up these features. Suddenly, she accidentally bumped against the shelf and Kunimitsu's razor fell and slashed her wrist. Syusuke groaned. 'Strange. It felt kind of good.' She thought as she picked up the razor from the floor and slashed her wirst again. Then she slashed it again and again and again. The bathroom floor had droplets of blood on it.

Syusuke suddenly realized this and quickly washed the razor and her hand. She wrapped her left hand up and exited the bathroom after clearing the mess. When she returned to the room, Tezuka was up and was reading a book. Syusuke build up her courage and smiled. 'Kunimitsu, why are you up this early? It's only 4.30 a.m. in the morning.' Syusuke said as she walked towards the bed without letting her bandaged wrist be seen. 'I need to read and hand in the information to the company at 7.30a.m.sharp.' Tezuka's emotionless tone was heard yet there was no movement made to look at Syusuke. 'Oh, I see.' She said as she slipped into bed to sleep.

'I'll be taking Kunishiro out later today.'

Syusuke shot up like a bullet and turned to face Tezuka. Tezuka still didn't make any movement to look at her. 'Why? I thought you were busy with your work?' 'The company is organizing a fun day for us. I thought since Kunishiro ends school at 2p.m. I can pick him up and let him have some fun.' Tezuka said before sighing and closing the book. 'I really want to have time for our son too.' Syusuke nodded to show that she understood. 'Do I have to come?' Syusuke asked as Tezuka took off his glasses and laid back in bed. 'It's only for office members and their children.' 'Oh.' Syusuke whispered as Tezuka off the lights. Just like he was switching Syusuke off.

At the hospital………………………..

Eiji was hospitalized for a few days before she could be discharged. The twins were snoozing away at either side of her. 'They are so cute, Eiji. So one is a boy and one is a girl?' 'Yup! The boy was born first.' Eiji said tiredly as they continued to look at the babies. Both had Eiji's hair but had Oishi's eyes. 'Hope their characters aren't like their father's though.' Saeki said while both Eiji and Syusuke chuckled.

Since it was the school's founder's day, school's out. Saeki decided to treat Syusuke for the day. In his heart, he wanted to get closer to Syusuke. They went to the movies. Horror, of course. Then they went to the park and played on the swings. 'Syusuke, aren't you a bit old for this?' Saeki asked jokingly as he swung Syusuke to and for. 'I'm a child at heart, sue me.' Syusuke joked as the next swing was harder and she thought she would be swung off by Saeki.

'Saeki, remember how I loved playing on the swings? I would beg you or Yumiko to swing me until the sun began to set.' Syusuke said as she was swung forward again. This time, she tried to touch the sky as if it was in her reach. Saeki chuckled. 'You kept saying that you can touch the sky. Then if we don't swing hard enough, you'll try to blackmail us into doing it again. Still remembered what you did to Yumiko.' 'Who would have thought she took a photo of herself in lingerie? She blushed really red too. Hope I can do this on you too.' Saeki facefault. 'I would appreciate it if you didn't do that.' Syusuke chuckled.

'Don't you want to stay like this forever? People laughing, smiling and being happy all the time? It's like a dream isn't it? So sweet and simple that you just want to stay there forever and ever. Koijiroh, did you ever feel that you just want to stay in this dream forever?' syusuke asked as she turned her face slightly to smile at Saeki. Saeki managed to hide his blush from her quickly. 'But Syusuke, if we don't wake up, continue to live a dream, we wouldn't be able to grow or get stronger. Sometimes, the greatest things in life comes from places you least expected. That's why we are quite fortunate to go through difficult times. So that we can grow and get stronger. Don't you think so?'

Syusuke closed her eyes and reflected Saeki's words in her mind. 'He's right. To grow and be stronger. That's the way of life.' Tears fell and Saeki, upon seeing that, stopped swinging and gave Syusuke a handkerchief. When Syusuke reached out to take it. The strap of bandage fell out of the glove she was wearing to hide the bandages. With good eyesight, Saeki yanked Syusuke's hand to see what was it and removed her glove. What he saw shocked him and Syusuke turned her face away from him.

Fuji-Chan: My computer is like dump. My online homework was just 4 minutes late and I have tests this week but I'll do my best to update. I need names for the Oishi twins and I still want to see what pairings you want for the ending. Read and review!


	5. Walking away

Chapter 5

'Unbelievable!!! You should know better than to slash your wrist with the razor!!!! Do you want to go to the grave early in this lifetime?!!!!!' Saeki kept ranting while Syusuke sat in the car seat next to him, feeling like a child getting scolded by her mother. After Saeki saw the blood soaked bandages, Saeki went frantic and sent her to a hospital. The one without Oishi just in case he tells Tezuka.

'The doctor said I would be fine Saeki. It was far from fatal since I bandaged it.' Syusuke said with a bit of a scared tone since Saeki was never this serious as long as she can remember. 'Syusuke, this is your life! Once it's gone, you can't, or in more specific terms, NEVER take it back! You're lucky this time. Luckily only I know about this. What if Eiji finds out about it? She's your friend! What about Kunishiro and Tezuka?' Flashes started in Syusuke's mind. Smiles. They don't need her. They smile. When they are with her.

WE DON'T NEED YOU AT ALL!!!!!!

'They don't even care at all!!!!!!!!!' Syusuke shouted all of a sudden making Saeki jump in the driver's seat. 'Why do the heck they need me if they already have that woman?!!! They smile at the sight of her anyway!!! I always had to do my best to make them smile. Do you think it's fun?!! I always had to think really to have a plan to make them smile!!! If they can smile so easily around her, if they are so much better off with her than me, I'll let them go! I give up! I want to wake up from this nightmare! Back to the room I sleep from young! Back to greeting my mother and sister, teasing Yuuta! I give up!!!' Syusuke shouted and ran out off the car.

Saeki slightly shocked, quickly slammed the door Syusuke exited and drove after her. 'Tezuka, what have you done?!!"

Pretty sure that Saeki lost her, Syusuke went to a slow jog, then to walking. 'I give up.' Syusuke whispered as she leaned herself against a wired fencing of an amusement park. 'Kami-sama, you want me to say it didn't you? Kunimitsu and Kunishiro all along were unhappy with me were they? I'm not fit in their world huh?'

'KUNISHIRO!!!!!!'

Syusuke jumped at the name of her son being called. 'Was that Kunimitsu? Wasn't he suppose to be at the company?' Syusuke thought as she turned and saw, 10 metres away, Kunishiro was playing catching with Tezuka. They were shortly followed by the same greenish hair woman Syusuke saw kissed her husband's lips. The lady managed to catch Kunishiro and carry him up, making him laugh. Tezuka put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Syusuke saw everything. Suddenly, two couples walked past her. 'Hey look! Aren't they such a cute couple?' 'They look perfect for one another. The son is so cue! What a happy family!'

Syusuke smiled. 'Kuni………….. I mean Tezuka. You managed to find happiness. I'm happy for you. Take care of Kunishiro okay?' she whispered. No one replied. The only thing she could see was the two people she loved walking away from her view happily with another woman. Tears fell but she was smiling. 'I better leave this scene or the happiness will be gone.' She thought as she turned and walked away.

'Let the unhappiness be gone from this happy scene.'

Saeki was at the Fuji household. He met Yuuta while looking for Syusuke. If you want to know how, Saeki ran head on into Yuuta. Ouch. 'Nezt time, look before you run!' Yuuta said before putting an ice pack on his forehead. Saeki chuckled and apologized. 'I need to go and find Syusuke.' Saeki stood up before Yuuta pulled him down again. 'Don't worry. She always manages to survive. She could be at home now.' Yuuta said before they heard the door open and close. They turned and saw Syusuke with two luggage. 'Syusuke?' 'Nee-chan?' 'Syusuke!' The last one was from Syusuke's mother. She rushed over to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

'I'll be staying here from now on Mother. We can have more time together just like old times!' Sysusuke smiled as her mother cried happily. As Syusuke and her mother moved her luggage back into her old room, Yuuta turned to Saeki. 'Told you she's home.'

'Thanks mother. I can take it from here.' The door closed before Syusuke smiled at her old room. It seemed as if her mother was expecting her. The room was just like she remembered. There was no dust in sight too. 'Time to unpack and watch some TV.' She thought as she started to unpack. A message alert tone was heard from her hand phone. Syusuke saw the name she wasn't expecting to see on the screen.

KUNIMITSU.

'If he wants to talk about the divorce paper I left at home, we have nothing to talk about. At all.' Syusuke thought as she opened the message to delete it. Not bothering to read the message, she deleted it and blocked any messages coming from Tezuka and deleted his number from the phone. 'I'm going to change my number tomorrow.' She mentally noted before switching on the television and started unpacking again.

Fuji-Chan: I had to make it short and sweet this time. Sorry for this short chapter. Read and review. Still need the votes for Tezu/Fuji or Fuji/Saeki and the names of the Oishi twins. See you next week!


	6. Wanting to forget you but I can't

Fuji-Chan: This is a short chapter. I'll get going as soon as I can. I decided to change the story from her real life story than it'll be more interesting. Hope you like it.

Syusuke woke up in a daze. She had expected to be in the Tezuka residence but she remembered she's back home. She was a Fuji again. Fuji sighed and closed her eyes. She turned to her side and saw someone sleeping at her bedside. 'Kojiroh?' she whispered surprised that her best friend was sleeping by her side all this while. Fuji smiled. 'Thank you Kojiroh.' She whispered into his ear and kissed him lightly on his forehead before getting up as quietly as possible as not to wake him up.

Fuji slipped out of her room to find a note on her door. Her mother, sister and little brother were out of the house for some reason and will be back at night. As she read, two arms encircled around her waist and her best friend's head was laid on her shoulders. 'How are you? Feeling better?' he whispered into her ears. So gentle and caring that Fuji wanted to embrace it. Fuji closed her eyes and lay back against Saeki contented. 'Yeah.' 'I've applied two days leave for us. I'm sure you're in no mood to teach after yesterday.' Saeki said as he felt Fuji froze n his arms when he mentioned the word 'yesterday'.

'Please don't remind me of yesterday.' Fuji said softly as she snuggled her facen into Saeki's chest.

Don't remind me of him.

I don't want to see the smiles they had with her instead of me.

I want to forget everything that had to do with him.

Because I'm not his anymore.

Saeki held her closely to his chest. He always wanted to hold Fuji like this but not in this kind of circumstances. 'Fuji.' Saeki said gently as he pushed Fuji away from him gently and reluctantly. Fuji's eyes were opened but instead of the usual happiness and warmth, they were cold and sad. Tears were threatening to come out. 'Today and tomorrow are to be the happiest days of your life. Why not we go out today?' Fuji looked at her friend. She smiled and tears of sadness were replaced to tears of joy. 'Thank you Kojiroh.'

1 hour later……………………

'Kojiroh! Can we have a photo sticker together please!' Fuji asked him as she pointed excitedly at the photo booth. 'Fuji, behave yourself. You're acting like a kid again.' Saeki chuckled as he was dragged to the booth by a happy Fuji. 'I've not been in one of this for a long time! We used to come here with Yuuta after school to take pictures. It was really hard to get Yuuta into the booth. So what design do you want Saeki?' Fuji asked after she put in her share of the coins into the machine. They chose many designs and each photo had Fuji and Saeki had a different and hilarious pose.

When they walked out of the booth, Saeki was smiling while watching Fuji chuckle at the hilarious pose they did. 'Shall we do some shopping?' Fuji asked. Saeki tried to smile. He was never interested in shopping. And from all the experience he had with her since young, she would always want to dress him up, in the most hilarious way.

'Fuji, let's move on to another source of entertainment shall we?' Saeki sort of begged Fuji as he took off another outfit that Fuji forcefully made him wear. He found himself looking like a clown for three whole hours. When he asked for help from the salesgirls, they all goggled at his great looks all in dreamland so no one moved. Saeki nearly mistook them for manikins.

Saeki had to carry Fuji out of the shop since she insisted that she didn't want to leave. 'Kojiroh is a meanie!' Fuji pouted when suddenly, she felt Saeki stop. 'What's up?' she turned but saw no one that they know around. 'Syusuke, look down.' Saeki whispered and Fuji looked down. She gasped. 'Kunishiro?' she whispered as her son looked back at her with surprised. 'Mummy?' Kunishiro said. He walked closer to Fuji as Saeki settled Fuji down. Fuji wanted to smile but Kunishiro's looks……………………………….they were exactly like Tezuka except his eyes. Fuji backed away in fear. 'Fuji, it's okay. He's not Tezuka, he's your son.' Saeki grabbed her hand to reassure her.

Fuji shook her head slowly. She was scared. Not of Kunishiro, of Tezuka. 'Fuji!' Saeki said loudly as he shook her. 'It's okay! I'm here with you. You don't have to be afraid!' Saeki said as he calmed Fuji down. Fuji looked at Kunishiro. Kunishiro ran to her and hugged her. Fuji didn't hug him back. That's because she saw Tezuka standing 8 metres away from her.

Fuji-Cahn: Thank you for reviewing and reading. Stay tune for the next chappie!


	7. The Final Ending

I try to run away……………

I want to forget everything I know…………………..

But you were always there to catch me and remind me………………..

I'm in such a harsh reality…………………………..

These thoughts ran through Fuji's mind as she ran through the crowd. Away from Saeki. Away from Kunishiro. But most of all, away from Tezuka. She could hear Saeki yelling out to her to stop. She could hear her little son trying to catch her but she couldn't hear the voice of the one she wanted to hear.

She finally stopped. For some reason, Fuji's feet has brought her to the Oishi residence. She needed to hide, fast! She rang the door bell a number of times before her best friend, Eiji opened it.

'Syusuke! What!' Eiji asked before she was pushed into the house and Fuji slammed the door. Eiji became worried when she saw Fuji's face filled with fear and pain. 'Syusuke.' Eiji whispered to comfort her. She was greeted by her friend's shaking hands pulling her face down. 'Tell them I'm not here! Please, I beg of you! Tell them I'm not here!' Fuji's voice was shaky and terrified.

Eiji looked at Fuji worriedly. She quickly led her to the master bedroom and told Fuji to lock it and whatever happens, don't open the door unless the code word is said. Before closing the door, Eiji turned and look at Fuji. Fuji sat there eyes empty. 'She's sitting there like a broken doll.' Eiji thought sadly as she quietly closed the door and locked it.

After a few minutes, the door bell rang. When Eiji opened the door, Saeki and Tezuka rushed in. 'Saeki? Tezuka? What?' Eiji started before interrupted by Tezuka. 'Where's Fuji? Please tell me where she is?' Tezuka asked urgently. He wanted to apologize. He wanted Fuji back. 'She's not here!' Eiji said firmly but her expression betrayed her. 'Eiji, please tell us where she is?' Saeki pleaded.

'DADDY! Help me!' a childish voice cried from outside. Fuji's eyes returned to live and Tezuka turned to the open door. 'Kunishiro!' Fuji and Tezuka whispered before Fuji went to look out of the window and Tezuka rushed out of the door.

Kunishiro was outside trying his best not to let the robber take his wallet. Tezuka punched the robber square in the face. The robber landed 2 metres away due to the force of the punch. 'Are you all right?' Tezuka asked his son. Kunishiro nodded dumbly before hugging his father. Just then, the robber took out a knife from his pocket and rushed out at Tezuka.

'Tezuka!' Eiji yelled.

'Watch out!' Saeki ran out of the house.

Tezuka shielded his son from the knife coming his way when just in the flash of light.

'Kunimitsu! Kunishiro!'

Tezuka heard the knife plunged into something. He turned and to his horror, the knife had driven through Fuji's chest, into the place where the heart was supposed to be. Her blood. Her crimson red blood was splattered onto Tezuka and Kunishiro.

The robber, shocked, pulled the knife out of her body, dropped it and ran. 'Hey you!' Saeki ran after the robber while Eiji went over to Fuji. 'Syusuke! Syusuke!' Tezuka shook Fuji in order to keep her awake. Eiji ran back into the house to call the ambulance. 'Mummy?' Kunishiro whose face was covered with droplets of blood shook his mother gently.

Just then, Fuji grabbed hold of Tezuka's collar and kissed him deeply. Tezuka was shocked not only by the kiss, but the taste of blood in her mouth. She pulled away and smiled, tears flowing out of her eyes. 'Take care, Tezuka. I'm sorry I couldn't be perfect for you. Please take care of Kunishiro for me. Please?' she said softly as a trail of blood flowed out of her mouth. 'Syusuke hang in there! You can't die! Not now!' For the first time in Tezuka's life, his face showed sadness.

'Mummy?' the little Tezuka shook his mother. Fuji gathered her last bit of energy and kissed Kunishiro's forehead. Blood dripped onto his little forehead. 'Mummy has to go now. Be a good boy when mummy's gone. Listen to Daddy ok?' The little boy nodded dumbly, not knowing what was going to happen to his mother. 'Kunimitsu, It's getting colder and darker, please hold me tight? It's freezing and I'm tired…………….' Fuji trailed off and her hand dropped lifeless onto the ground while tears fell from Tezuka's eyes.

11 years later…………………………

A 14 years old teenage boy with ocean blue eyes and ruly hazel hair walked into the silent cemetery. He walked into the cemetery as if it was home. He finally reached the grave that he had come everyday. 'Tezuka-Fuji Syusuke. 1985-2007. Missed dearly by all loved ones. May she find peace in the Heavens above.' 'Hi Mother.' Kunishiro greeted the grave before setting down a bunch of cherry blossoms and sat in front of the grave.

'I'm back from the Nationals. We went through tough competitions but we came in first. Isn't it great? Dad's doing well at work. He also tries his best to be there for me. Aunt Eiji and Uncle Syuichiro also come over to visit with their kids, Syuuji and Eiko. Uncle Saeki comes over sometimes too. Inui and his wife come along but I always feel uncomfortable due to the juices he brings. Dad wanted to come today but he suddenly had a meeting to go to. I'm here on his behalf. We really miss you a lot after that incident.'

Kunishiro got up and kissed the gravestone. 'I have to go now, Dad and I will be back tomorrow. See you.' Kunishiro smiled a small smile before walikg away from the grave yard.

As he walked, he was unaware that a familiar figure was sitting on the gravestone he just kissed. She smiled and before standing up, she said in a soft voice, 'See you, Kunishiro and thank you for coming. I'll be there for you and your father always.' Fuji spread her white angel wings and flew back to Heaven with her sons cherry blossoms in her hands.

Even though I'm not alive

Even though we can't see each other anymore

Just remember

I'll always be there for both of you.

Fuji Syusuke

Fuji-Chan: Yes it was short but I had to end it. Also the 'Lover of Sin' and 'Oh my Nekojin' will be updated as soon as I can. The new school year was tough. I heard the prince of tennis only ended its first season. Is that true? Any way, see you at my other fics!


End file.
